


Always

by Mugi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata and Suoh indulge their continuous desire to have their hands on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Suoh”

The red king tilts his head back, turning his gaze from the Shibuya landscape spread beneath him towards the rooftop door.

“You’re late Munakata,” he intones with a smirk.

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Munakata replies with a sigh, pushing up his glasses and striding towards Suoh at the corner of the rooftop. 

“Hmm,” the red king responds with a lopsided grin, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the warm evening breeze on his face. “You could just stop getting in our way.”

Munakata pauses a few feet from Suoh, waiting till the red king turns back to give him his full attention.

“And what fun would that be Suoh?” Munakata says with a small smirk of his own.

The two kings lock eyes and share a knowing look. “Fun hmm,”Suoh responds, red aura crackling around his fingertips.

With the glint in Suoh’s eyes, Munakata is sure he wants a fight. It’s been a long day, but Munakata will indulge him. It’s not as if Suoh is the only one to enjoy their battles, after all. And if Munakata’s going to have to fight someone, there’s no opponent he’s rather have.

Munakata draws his sword and the two kings engage. It feels good, this kind of release. Red aura against blue, evenly matched and able to push the limits of the other. 

Munakata watches Suoh’s eyes carefully as their engagement unfolds. The flame of desire for a fight never goes out entirely, but after they’ve had sufficient opportunity to expend their energy, it dulls a bit and the red king’s eyes begin to express a different kind of want.

With this much physical proximity, it’s unavoidable. Well, even without it. But who will back down first?

Munakata will let Suoh think he’s won for now. He sheaths his sword as the red king advances toward him.

“Giving in already Munakata?” Suoh grins, but he has an idea of what the blue king is doing. After all, Suoh’s always observing him however casually he makes it look. And always, always thinking of him. 

Munakata blocks Suoh’s punches, and draws his face to the red king’s.

“It’s your move Suoh,” Munakata says with a smirk. Suoh laughs to himself and drops an arm around the blue king’s waist, drawing him near. 

“Let’s go.”

 

It’s only a brief elevator ride to Munakata’s apartment but its still too long a wait for either king. Munakata pushes up against Suoh the second the doors click shut, placing his palms flat against the mirror on either side of Suoh’s face and kissing the red king deeply. Suoh is unopposed and opens his mouth to slide his tongue against Munakata’s, dropping his hands to grab the blue king’s hips and pull them tightly against his own.

“My, don’t you have a lot of initiative today,” Suoh teases quietly as the elevator’s arrival prompts them apart.

Munakata doesn’t respond but grabs Suoh’s wrist as he strides quickly towards his apartment. Suoh follows willingly, smiling to himself. If Munakata’s actually going to show that he wants it, far be it from Suoh to complain. But then again, he can’t just let Munakata take control. 

Even before the front door shuts, Suoh has Munakata pressed up hard against the entryway wall, his hands gripping Munakata’s tightly as he presses them above the blue king’s head, chest pushing against his back, and cock grinding against his ass. Suoh breathes against the blue king’s neck, dragging his tongue up to Munakata’s ear and grazing his teeth along the shell.

“Take off your clothes, Munakata,” Suoh growls, freeing his grip on the blue king’s hands only to slide them down to his waist, pulling Munakata away from the wall just enough for him to follow the red king’s command.

Munakata sighs like it’s a troublesome but he’s already unbuttoning his shirt, leaning back into Suoh’s warm, strong touch as he sheds his clothes. It’s been nearly… twelve hours since they last found themselves here after all. Far, far too long for either king. 

Suoh sets to work on Munakata’s pants, and then turns to his own. As the unwanted clothes slip to the ground, Suoh leans over to pick them up. For all the chaos he brings to the blue king’s otherwise pristine existence, he figures it’s the least he can do to throw their clothes on the nearest chair. 

“You can leave it,” Munakata says quietly. Suoh raises an eyebrow in surprise. 

“Oya oya? What’s this Reisi?” Suoh asks with a smirk, pulling Munakata tight against him once again. Munakata flinches at the sound of his first name coming out of Suoh’s mouth.

“I’ll have to clean up later as it is,” Munakata replies, attempting a nonchalant tone but falling just a bit short. For all his composure, it still isn’t easy to suppress just how much he wants it. How much he wants Suoh to hold him down and fuck him hard and fast just like he likes it. How much he wants to be filled with Suoh, over and over again. 

“Hmm,” Suoh smiles, reaching around to palm Munakata’s cock against his boxers. Munakata sucks in a sharp breath and arches his back to grind harder against Suoh.

“I think you’re just impatient Reisi.” His name again. “Let’s do all the things you’re thinking about right now,” Suoh continues in a low voice, pushing the blue king towards his bedroom.

Munakata’s glad for the brief interruption as they move from the entryway. Without it, he just might have told Suoh everything he wants him to do.

Well, he just might anyway. And he’s kidding himself if he thinks Suoh isn’t already aware. Munakata knows that and smiles to himself. Honestly, the red king is nothing but trouble. 

Leaving no time for further thought, Suoh pushes Munakata onto the bed, kissing his neck hard enough to leave a mark and slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Munakata’s boxers, tossing them aside with one uncharacteristically fluid motion. 

Well, they’ve had a lot of practice at this. 

Munakata mirrors his motions, removing the last physical barrier between them. Suoh pulls off of the blue king’s neck to kiss him deeply, quickly sliding their tongues together. Munakata threads his fingers through Suoh’s hair, pulling him into the kiss, and moaning ever so quietly against the red king’s mouth as Suoh takes his cock in his hand. Suoh’s strokes are firm and fast right from the start and Munakata lets out a few more quiet moans.

“You’re already so hard, Munakata,” Suoh whispers as he drags his thumb across the tip of Munakata’s cock. “All day I’ve been waiting for the chance to see you like this.”

Munakata struggles to catch his breath. Suoh’s hands always feel way too good and it’s all he can do not to beg Suoh to hurry up and fuck him into the sheets like he’s been wanting since… when doesn’t he want Suoh? Seriously, nothing but trouble. 

But first, he wants to remind Suoh just how evenly matched they are, even now. Munakata drags his long, cool fingers across Suoh’s shaft, gripping tightly at the base before pulling up in the kind of firm, twisting stoke that makes the red king keen involuntarily. Munakata smirks in satisfaction and kisses Suoh harder, locking eyes with the red king as he takes Suoh’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls. 

Suoh’s breath hitches at the look in blue king’s glowing violet eyes. No one lights the fire under his skin like Munakata. It’s all he can do not to flip him over him and…

“What are you waiting for, Mikoto?” Munakata’s voice breaks through the red king’s thoughts and spurs him to action. For someone usually so unhurried, he wastes no time in slicking his fingers with the contents of the bottle on the nearest nightstand. He circles Munakata’s entrance briefly before pressing one finger inside. 

Suoh can stretch him out just like this, but Munakata’s still being a bit too quiet for the red king’s liking. When he sees the blue king’s eyes close for a moment, Suoh leans down to press his tongue in against his finger. 

“Unhhh.”

Munakata’s eyes snap open at the unexpected feeling of Suoh’s tongue stretching him out and he moans out unrestrained, twisting his fingers into the sheets. 

“Mikoto.” 

Munakata moans out again, arching off the bed and seeking out more of Suoh inside him. The red king obliges, slipping in a second finger and then a third. He pulls his tongue back to thrust his fingers in and out, seeking out the spot that’ll make Munakata completely lose it for him. And it’s only a few seconds before Munakata, voluntarily or otherwise, let’s him know he’s found it. 

“Mikoto,” Munakata moans again louder, arousal and desire clear on his face and on his lips.

“Hmm?”

“Feels too good,” Munakata manages, breath stuttering.

Suoh feels himself grow impossibly harder at the admission. He’s always telling Reisi to be more honest, to let him know when he feels good, to tell him what he wants. And when it actually happens… it’s all too much. How has he been this patient anyway?

Well, it’s because he’s stupidly in love with Munakata and wants as much of him for as long he possibly can. So once they're done, they’ll just have to do it again.

“Turn over Reisi,” urgency clear in Suoh’s low voice. The blue king moves and Suoh pulls Munakata’s dripping wet entrance up level with his cock. He presses in gently at first, keening at the feel of Munakata’s tight heat. After giving Munakata a moment to adjust to the stretch, Suoh starts thrusting in earnest, nailing Munakata’s prostate and eliciting a string of needy, unrestrained moans from the blue king’s throat.

“Fuck,” Suoh whispers, the combination of Munakata’s moans with the heat and the tightness around his cock threatening to take him over the edge. “You feel so fucking good Reisi. So good under me like this.” Too lost in the feeling of Suoh filling him to reply, Munakata moans the red king’s name louder and clenches around his cock

Feeling his orgasm rushing to the surface, Suoh wraps his fingers around Munakata’s cock and whispers against his ear, “Come for me, Reisi.” With just two strokes, the blue king spills all over the other’s hand, nearly sobbing the red king’s name at the release. Munakata’s tightening around his cock brings Suoh over the edge only a few second later as he spills himself deep inside the blue king. They move together slowly, carefully through the aftershocks of their orgasms, unwilling to separate even as the throbbing sensation fades. When they finally pull apart, it’s only to get ready to start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> with Munakata's birthday coming up, I wanted to get in some mikorei PWP practice. heh heh heh.


End file.
